The Simple Things
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Sequel to 'A Hot Summer's Night'. Castiel and Dean try their best to make it through, and as little Eden grows, their lives are blessed more with each passing day. Please R&R! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sequel to 'A Hot Summer's Night'. Castiel and Dean try their best to make it through, and as little Eden grows, their lives are blessed more with each passing day. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Eden Winchester.

**A/N: **A cute, fluffy fic full of family cuteness! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Simple Things<strong>

**Chapter One**

The storm luckily hadn't caused much damage to the house or surrounding area, and little Eden, it seemed had forgotten all about it.

"Papa!" She cried as Castiel entered the kitchen, her food all over her face, "Yeah!"

"Good morning, my love." Castiel whispered, kissing her temple, "Look at you, huh?"

He stood next to Dean who was drying his hands with a towel, the two of them grinning at their little girl who cocked her head to the left, reminding Dean so much of Castiel. The two copied her, watching as she grinned at them.

"Dadda!" She shrieked, "Papa!"

"Eden!" Dean replied, raising his arms up as she did, "You're filthy!"

Eden laughed despite not understanding her father who was smiling warmly at her.

"You messy little girl!" Castiel exclaimed, "Maybe we should wash you up, huh?"

The baby just laughed at her parents so hard her little face went bright red. She was very small for her age, but the lovers weren't bothered. She'd grow in time. The tiny girl bounced in her chair and laughed even harder when Castiel grabbed her wash cloth he kept by the sink and gently draped it over her face, the warmth of it making her gurgle with delight, the sound of her laughter emerging from behind the pink wash cloth. Castiel gasped in mock surprise and Dean turned, playing along as he always did.

"Where's Eden?" Castiel asked, "Where on Earth has she gone?"

The laughter continued to ensure from behind the cloth and Dean sneaked forward, pulling it away from her face and smiling at her.

"Boo!" He said, Eden laughing her little head off and pulling her daddy closer, kissing his nose, "Awww, that was nice, sweetie. Thank you."

He kissed her head in return and turned to Castiel, kissing him deeply and embracing him with so much love that the former angel almost welled up.

"I love you, baby." He whispered, Castiel smiling against him and kissing him lovingly.

"I love you too, Dean." He replied, watching as Dean turned to Eden and pressed little kisses to her face.

"Love you, sweetheart." He said softly, "See you later, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Eden screeched, despite not knowing what she was answering to.

"Atta girl." He whispered, "Bye, angel."

He said a final goodbye to Castiel before heading out of the door for work, leaving the former angel and the baby alone together.

"Now then, little girl," Castiel began, taking off Eden's bib as he wiped down her high chair and washed the dishes, "We're going to have some fun today, huh?"

He unbuckled her and lifted her out of the crib, her little legs kicking against him as she squealed with delight.

"Dear me, you are happy this morning!" Castiel exclaimed, "Goodness, Eden, you're full of beans today."

The baby gurgled and cuddled right up to him, Castiel popping her on the floor on her feet and taking her tiny hands, smiling as she set off towards the living room.

"Come on then, you can walk..." He said softly, Eden toddling along with the help of Castiel before letting go and taking a few steps of her own before falling backwards onto her cushioned backside.

She just sat for a moment, Castiel waiting to see her reaction.

"Papa!" She laughed, clapping her little hands together, "Yeah!"

"That's my girl." Castiel replied, closing the living room door and keeping his cup of coffee close to him before placing it on the mantelpiece, sitting behind his daughter who turned and grinned at him, standing herself up and gripping his t-shirt, "You clever bunny!"

She let herself fall forward onto him and he cuddled her close, pressing little kisses to her face and blowing little raspberries in the crook of her neck which made her wriggle and squeal with delight. Castiel loved her so, so much, and he thought she was the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Let's find those bells." Castiel whispered, going into Eden's toy box and finding out her little musical instruments, picking up the one with the bells on it and shaking it gently, Eden grinning and babbling as she reached for it with her tiny hands.

Taking the tiny baby's hand in his own he ran his pinky around it in circles.

"Round and round the garden like a teddy bear," He began, using his fingers like legs to move up her arm, "One step...two step...Tickle you under there!"

He tickled her under arms, Eden screeching and squealing with laughter as he did. He pulled her closer and growled into her neck, peppering it with kisses before moving up to her face and then hoisting her into the air, bringing her down to nuzzle noses with her.

They had all day, just the two of them, and Castiel loved it so much just being with her. The little girl settled in his arms and rubbed her eyes, yawning and wriggling a little as she lay back in his arms, laughing and kicking her tiny legs gently.

"Papa..." She began, "Pee-pee!"

Castiel gasped and smiled at her, knowing full well she needed a diaper change.

"Clever girl!" He praised, setting her on the carpeted floor of the living room and grabbing her changing mat, wipes and a clean diaper, grabbing the bells as a distraction as he lay her on the mat, kissing her face gently, "Did you just say a new word? Did you, my clever little brainbox?"

"Pee-pee!" Eden repeated, Castiel laughing and kissing her face gently as he passed her the bells.

"Good girl." He said softly, smiling brilliantly at her, "Good girl, Eden Winchester!"

Eden grinned and shook the bells as Castiel changed her, looking to her papa as he spoke to her, her eyes focussed on him and only him. She chirped sweetly, kicking her chubby legs as he fastened her onesie and then got her back into her little track pants and slipped her little pink t-shirt on. Oh, how adorable she looked. She was babbling away to herself as she lay on her back still, Castiel encouraging her to sit up herself which she did after rolling around for a while.

The two settled together and played until Eden's first nap time, giving Castiel a little bit of piece and quiet while he could still have it.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Sequel to 'A Hot Summer's Night'. Castiel and Dean try their best to make it through, and as little Eden grows, their lives are blessed more with each passing day. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Eden Winchester.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! Really, you have no idea how much it means to me!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Simple Things<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Castiel was making himself a cup of coffee when he heard the rushing of air.

He turned to see Crowley leaning against the door to the kitchen, the two smiling at each other. Crowley had kept coming back often to see his niece, and after everything the group of friends had been through during the Apocalypse that didn't quite happen it would be wrong not for him to visit them. Especially since he saw so much of Bobby.

"Would you like a drink, Crowley?" Castiel asked, the demon shaking his head.

"You know I don't drink anything other than whiskey, Cas." He chuckled, "And if I'm going to be seeing my favourite girl then I can't be having that, can I?"

"She just woke up from her nap." Castiel said with a smile, "Bet she starts crying for me in a minute."

The two went into the living room, both settling as Castiel picked up the baby monitor, showing Crowley what Eden was doing as she sat in her crib, playing with her blanket. Goodness, she never put that blanket down. It was the comforter she loved the most and Castiel knew he really couldn't take it away from her.

"Look, she's gonna stand herself up in a minute and start crying." Castiel said, Crowley laughing softly.

"Look at that hair." He said, taking in the baby's mess of hair, "Just like you. Bet you have a right job on with that when you start having to brush it."

Castiel smiled and took a sip of coffee, watching the monitor as Eden stood herself up and the sounds of her cries and wails coming through the speaker. Her voice was so cute, and Crowley smiled at the fact that the baby was just learning to speak. It made him realise, though, how much he'd missed of her.

"Papa!"

Castiel smiled at Crowley and put his coffee on the mantelpiece, taking the monitor with him. He watched his little girl as she hiccuped and cried in her crib, his heart breaking at the sound of it.

"I'll be right back." He said softly, "She'll be pleased to see you. She hasn't for a while, has she?"

"I know." Crowley replied, "I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"Yeah, I know." Castiel said with a smile, "I'll just go and get her."

The former angel headed up the stairs, going to the baby's room and opening the door which made her turn her head, the two meeting eyes and sharing a loving look as tears rolled down her face.

"Hello, my darling." He whispered, "It's okay, Papa's here."

He opened the blind in the bedroom a little as she sat herself back down, turning off the monitor and placing it on the small table where her lullaby player sat before turning to his child who sat gazing up at him with tearful eyes.

"Oh, baby, look at your hair." He chuckled, taking in how twisted her onesie was, "We'd better take you downstairs, huh? Uncle Crowley's here."

Surprisingly, Eden couldn't get enough of seeing her demonic uncle, since he spoiled her to a point where Castiel and Dean became nervous. He doted on her, and Castiel never believed it possible of the demon but damn, did he have a soft spot for Eden. She just melted him. It must've been those big doe eyes she had, and that unbelievably cute pout she had when she got upset.

At the very mention of the demon's name, Eden squealed happily and bounced up and down, standing herself and reaching out to Castiel, wiggling her fingers for him to pick her up. Grabbing her blanket, teddy and the pacifier which he was working her away from, he lifted her into his arms, setting her on the floor of the nursery as he made up her bed, picking her up again and heading downstairs with her.

Crowley's face could've lit up that entire town when he saw Eden in Castiel's arms, the baby beaming and screeching as she saw him.

"Hello, Eden." The demon said with a grin, "How's my favourite girl in the whole wide world, eh?"

"Hi!" Eden squeaked, laughter bubbling up from within her as Castiel passed her across, "Yeah!"

Crowley settled with her on his lap, unable to hide his grin when she just flopped herself forward and rested against his chest, her fingers twisting in his shirt. She wasn't interested in her teddy or pacifier, just her blanket and her Uncle Crowley. She babbled at him, the demon lifting her up and kissing her forehead before letting her settle again.

"My God, someone's grown." He said, "Someone's grown up a bit since I last saw her."

"She said a new word this morning." Castiel said, "She can now officially let us know when she's got a wet diaper."

Crowley watched him as he tried to fight back a laugh.

"Pee-pee." Castiel said, Crowley chuckling and smiling at the baby who bounced on his lap, and who was trying to stand herself up by using his tie as leverage.

"Well, at least she's clear about it." He laughed, taking her little hands in his own which wrapped around his fingers as she pulled her tiny frame up, standing so she was face to face with her uncle, "How gorgeous are you looking today, eh?"

He stroked her head and pulled her closer, tickling her and blowing a raspberry on her cheek. She laughed, kicking her little legs which told Crowley she wanted down. So he put her on the floor and watched as she rolled onto her back, stretching her arms above her head and kicking her legs.

"How are things with you and Dean?" He asked, leaning forward and tickling the baby's belly gently.

"Great. Things are great." Castiel replied, "A lot more so with this little beauty in our lives."

He sat on the floor and opened his arms to her, watching her as she used Crowley's leg to help her stand, taking a few steps by herself before she flopped forward, Castiel catching her and hoisting her in the air, just as she loved it.

Crowley took note of the exhaustion, however, in the former angel's eyes and was grateful that he had no-one to have a child with. Kids were goddamn tiring and it was clear that Castiel was tired. He carried out most of Eden's care since Dean worked, and rarely got a break since Dean was tired when he came back from work.

He was the wife in the relationship and Dean was the husband who went to work, came home, got his dinner on the table and then sat on his butt all night, but to be fair to him, he tried to help out. Castiel refused him permission and did everything for him, but Dean often took care of Eden during the night to give Castiel some rest.

The demon left an hour later, leaving Castiel with his little girl once again.

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel were settled on the sofa that night, Castiel feeding Eden her final bottle of the day as he got her ready for bed. The baby was laying in her papa's arms, just happy to drink her milk and lay there quietly, her finger's over Castiel's as he tapped the bottle gently.<p>

"What a good girl." He whispered, Dean smiling and nodding.

"A very good girl." He added, "You even said a new word, Eden. You're such a clever girl!"

The baby smiled around her bottle and continued to drink from it, also continuing to tap Castiel's fingers as she did.

Dean and Castiel smiled at each other and kissed tenderly, both turning their eyes back to their sleepy baby.

This was truly the apple pie life.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Sequel to 'A Hot Summer's Night'. Castiel and Dean try their best to make it through, and as little Eden grows, their lives are blessed more with each passing day. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Eden Winchester.

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while since I updated this! I hope you enjoy it! Lots of cuteness in this chapter! Thanks for the support so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Simple Things<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Eden's sobs rang out through the baby monitor early on the Saturday morning, and both Dean and Castiel shared deep sighs as they heard their daughter's distress. They both got up to go and see to her, Dean pushing the former angel back and kissing his forehead. Castiel always rushed to see to her but Dean knew he was tired, and was more than happy to go and care for their daughter.

"No, I'll go, babe." He whispered, Castiel settling back down while Dean headed to their daughter's bedroom, "Hey there, beautiful..."

"Dadda..." Eden sobbed, reaching for Dean who lifted her up and kissed her warm forehead.

"Oh, baby," He said softly, "What's the matter, huh? Is my little princess hungry? I bet she is."

He took his daughter downstairs and got her a bottle out of the refrigerator, keeping the little girl close as she sobbed quietly in his arms.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay." He soothed, "You're okay, darlin'."

He placed the bottle in the microwave and hushed her, taking her to look at the sunrise. He let her look at the scenery through the back doors of the house.

"Look at this, baby, huh?" He said softly, "Look! The sun's coming out to play, Eden. He's coming out just to make you smile."

Eden watched it and hiccuped softly, rubbing her eyes as Dean turned around to take the bottle from the microwave. He looked at his little girl and saw her beautiful mess of hair, her gorgeous face red from the heat and her tears. He put the bottle on the table, grabbing a chair and putting it by the back door before getting the bottle and sitting with Eden to feed her. Eden lay still, tapping Dean's hand as he fed her, keeping her close to his body and smiling as she did around the bottle.

"Is that nice, Eden?" He asked, "You're such a good girl."

"Papa?" She asked around the bottle, Dean kissing her tenderly.

"Papa will be here soon, angel." He whispered, "Let's finish this bottle and we'll change your diaper, huh?"

Eden rejected the bottle and Dean was proud to see that she'd had most of her formula, and as he burped her, she watched the sunrise, letting out a soft burp and giggling as Dean peppered her head with kisses.

"Let's go change that diaper, huh?" He said softly, swooping her up and carrying her upstairs to the nursery where Castiel was waiting with a diaper and some clothes.

"How's my angel this morning?" He asked, taking their little girl who was squealing happily at the sight of him, "You had your bottle, baby girl?"

"Yeah!" She shrieked, gurgling against his neck as he took her to change her diaper.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding softly as he lay Eden on the changing table, "Do we need to talk later?"

Castiel nodded again and paid attention to his little girl who kicked her legs happily as Castiel changed her and dressed her. Dean realised that all wasn't good with Castiel, and he knew that the angel had been through a lot of stress with caring for her all day. He did do the night shift, but he knew how tired Castiel got. He considered perhaps quitting work to help ease the strain if Castiel was concerned about how tired he was.

* * *

><p>"Man, you're such a cutie!" Gabriel cried as Sam placed Eden on his lap, the little baby looking at his swollen belly and gently rubbing it, "Yeah, you got a little cousin happily growing in there."<p>

The cutest thing was when Eden gently kissed the Archangel's belly and everyone in the room let out a long 'Awwwww!' which was cut off when they all cleared their throats and tried to be manly again. Sam sat beside Gabriel and Eden, smiling when the tiny girl carefully crawled across Gabriel's legs to Sam's and stood herself up in his lap. Castiel headed to go make drinks and Dean followed him, deciding to talk about whatever they had to.

"Baby?" He began, "Would you like to talk now?"

Castiel nodded and sat at the kitchen table, Dean joining him and taking his hand to rub it soothingly. The former angel took a deep breath, trying to fight the tears that threatened to form in his eyes as well as trying to find the right way of saying what he wanted to say to his husband.

"This is going to sound like I'm just complaining..." Castiel said, a tear sliding down his face, "But I'm just so, so tired...I'm tired from the day of housework and caring for Eden with no time for myself. People either stop by to see her, which I love, I really do, or when she's napping I do most of the housework...And I feel exhausted."

Dean nodded and squeezed his hand, moving his chair closer to Castiel's and embracing him in a gentle hug, kissing him and stroking his hair softly.

"I thought that you'd need to talk about that." He said quietly, "And I don't mind leaving work to be with you."

"Dean, we have bills to pay and...we need money for Eden..." Castiel sighed, Dean also letting out a big sigh and shaking his head, "Maybe...Maybe father can help."

"Huh?" Dean asked, "Your father?"

"Yes...he might be able to make things...a little easier." Castiel suggested.

"Or we might just...have to start with the credit card fraud." Dean said, Castiel tapping his arm lightly, "Why don't we hire a little help?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, Dean leaning closer to him and kissing him softly.

"Why don't we let someone come and help you out with Eden. Maybe Crowley, 'cause she loves him, or Bobby, or Gabriel can watch her while you get some cleaning done...You could set one day to do the housework, and we'll both do it when Eden's in bed, huh?"

"Why don't we do it on Fridays?" Castiel suggested, "That might make things easier..."

"Yeah." Dean said quietly, kissing him softly, "Let's make some drinks, huh?"

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Castiel picked Eden up, placing a tender kiss on her cheek before laying her back in his arms and picking up her cuddly duck, tickling her belly with it which made her shriek with laughter. Her little legs began kicking like crazy and as Castiel stood her up, she just toddled off on her own.<p>

"Dean!" Castiel cried, Dean rushing into the room and watching as Eden took shaky steps around the living room.

"Oh, you clever girl!" Dean cried, kneeling on the floor and opening his arms to her, "Come on...You can do it, baby. Daddy's here."

Eden chirped and called his name, moving her legs a little faster before flopping onto him, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel all praising her and clapping as Dean cuddled her close to him and kissed her face tenderly.

"That's my girl..." He whispered, "Good job, Eden."

He looked to Castiel who had the beginnings of tears in his eyes, welcoming him onto the floor as Eden took a step and lay herself on him too.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
